This invention relates to a method of ordering and an order entry system which may be used in a fast food restaurant, for example, and which system includes an interactive menu display.
One of the problems with placing an order at a drive-through station is that the quality of reproduction of the microphone/speaker system used to place an order is poor, and sometimes mistakes in orders occur because of the poor reproduction. In addition, customers are sometimes reluctant to use such an ordering system because of the difficulty in making themselves understood and because of the difficulty in hearing responses from the employees in the drive-in restaurant. As a result, people are uncomfortable talking to machines where such responses are prevalent.